1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp provided with a light guide and more particularly to a vehicular lamp that includes a clearance lamp having a light guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventionally known combination headlamp, a low-beam lamp, a high-beam lamp, a clearance lamp, and the like are integrally accommodated inside the lamp chamber. In this combination headlamp, for example, a projector-type lamp or a reflector-type lamp is used as the low-beam lamp and the high-beam lamp. As the clearance lamp, a reflector-type lamp has been generally employed. In recent years, there has been proposed a clearance lamp that includes a light guide, in which the light guide allows light emitted from the light source such as an LED (Light Emitted Diode) to enter from an end face of the light guide and then emits the light to the outside of the light guide while guiding the light in the interior of the light guide (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2009-146722, for example).
In the vehicular lamp that uses such a light guide, light distribution is generally controlled so that though the intense light is radiated forward of the light guide, only a small amount of light is diffused upward, downward, leftward, and rightward of the light guide. Therefore, the light guide appears dark when pedestrians or the like see the lamp from the directions other than the front, and thus the visibility of the vehicular lamp tends to be low.